Truth or Dare Gone Wrong
by HadesChild666
Summary: Ever have a truth or dare that went terribley wrong? That's what happened in this story. Will Riley and Aaron come back together? Will even Riley come back to camp at all?
1. The Page

**I Don't own anything, but i did try to steal the Percy Jackson story. That did not go so same people that were in Shunned From Camp. Aaron and Riley are still or die! Review too!**

* * *

><p>Riley's Point of View<p>

It all started as a simple Truth or Dare. I was bored, so I got all of my friends from whatever they were doing. Reed and Maggie were at Zeus's Fist. Jessica and Izzy were getting *shudder* _makeovers. _Aaron and Jaycee were fighting with each other in Zeus's cabin. Grace, Liam, Alex, and Jack were betting on who knows what. Anyway, we were down at the beach and I got to pick my victim. I choose Liam. "Liam, Truth or DaRe?" I wanted him to pick "Dare", so I made it sound weird. "UM! TRUTH!" he said hoping that it wouldn't be bad. He was wrong. "Is it true you have a 'journal'? And I can check, so don't lie!" Liam glared and then said, "I hate you." I smiled an EeEeVvViIiLlL smile. " Your answer?" I said in a fake sweet voice. "Yes, yes I do." We all burst out laughing.

Liam's Point of View

They all laughed their heads off. I knew I HAD to get even, but not with her singly. So I got the next best thing; Aaron. "Aaron, Truth or Dare?" I asked. I knew he would pick Dare and I already knew the dare I was going to do. "Dare." He said. Aaron had his arm around Riley. Riley looked like she knew what was coming. "

I dare you to bring me _the page_ and let me read it out loud!"

Aaron turned a sick shade of green that i have never seen before. "Fine." Aaron said. He went to his Cabin and got "the page". He came back pale as a ghost. I looked at _the page_ and saw that he didn't change it. So I said, "Riley, you can leave or read this first. Which do you want to do?" Everyone looked at me, then Aaron, and then at Riley." Um, I'll read it?" she said in a whisper.

Jaycee's Point of View

Riley read it over and her eyes had more shine. "A-a-aaron?" she asked her voice so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "Y-y-y-you, this isn't real, is it?" her voice was full of hurt. Whatever my stupid brother did, I will kill him if it hurts her so much. "Y-y-y-you like all the girls in camp yet i'm the last on your, your, your _list._" she spit the last word out like it was poison. That shocked all of us. "Riley I'm sor-" My heartless brother started to say, but Riley cut him off, "DON'T SAY YOUR SORRY! I KNOW YOUR JUST TRYING TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY FOR A FEW DAYS UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO JUST... LEAVE ME!" Riley shouted so loud that even I would be proud of it (and that's saying something because I can scream very loudly). "You told me you wouldn't hurt me like the others did! You said you wouldn't leave me!" She said more quite. Riley was sobbing so hard she was shaking. And then she was...

Gone.


	2. Truth Coming Out To All

Alex Z's point of view

I had no idea what just happened. It was like Riley was gone in the wind. But the thing that is scary to me is she was crying. Riley NEVER cries in front of people (unless they're like, her best friend)! I didn't even knew that she had tear-ducks! Riley hated it when people saw her weak or pitied her! She thought they would think that she can't do anything on her own! One time she, spent about a year with wolves without a problem; This must be REALLY bad for her!

Grace's point of view

Whatever Aaron did to Riley, I'm going to kill him for it! Riley back before camp told us one thing that I was shocked to hear "I'm strong but not in that way (she wasn't that strong this is in 2nd grade) I'm strong in emotion, my mother is sick, I have a faint heart problem, I feel like the world is fighting me on most days." That is how she felt. It got worst year her mom and brother were in the hospital both of them close to death and her dad said it was her falt. Riley was disowned for being helpless. That's why she fights so hard trying to prove to the world she can make it on her own, that she is strong to do things you never seen. In truth, I think she wants to feel good about herself, she is always trying to push what is possible. That's why she is great.

Izzy's point of view

You could feel her heart break. It was like something that she put a bandage on and yet here we are with it breaking. The hurt in her eyes was so painful to just look at! "HOW DARE YOU?" It was Gracie that had spoken. "She loved you! Riley has been through more than everyone in the camp!"

"Oh really? How so?" Aaron asked.

I was shocked! I went up to him, took my sword out, and held it up to his neck." How? Let's think!" I hissed. "She was the caretaker to her mother! She has a heart problem, and the doctors don't know what it is! She was disowned for being helpless in 2nd grade! And worst of all she fell in love with jerks like you!" I yelled at him. I'm always happy and never mean and it was a surprise to everyone that I just did that. "Izzy are you ok?" Jack asked "Jack, Riley was one of my best friends and she has gone through more than she tells us! And now- now she's gone!" I wanted to run, I wanted to hide! I didn't want this to happen! But no I have to fight throught it, like Riley.

Reed's point of view

Wow. Riley went through all of that and lost over a piece of paper? I picked it up and it said at the bottom " Riley, jerk, ugly, nothing but a bad thing of space!..." It said more things with a lot of swears! I lost my cool then. Riley had been there for all of us! If not in person, emails or something! "Aaron you think Riley is just gone, don't you? Well if I know Riley she would kick your butt! Wait, no to she wouldn't. She would get back at you any way possible!" I said "She sent Aphrodite girls after me when made a bet that she couldn't sing." Alex Z said.

"So, what she is going to do to you? I have no idea!" Grace said.

"Shut up! Riley is gone get she won't be back!" Aaron said in a voice full of pain. "No you don't get the right to say stop!" Izzy yelled at Aaron. Just the we heard a voice. And it was coming from the Empire State Building. "Riley." We all said at once.  
><strong>AN some if that stuff is real I do take care of my mother, I did feel that stuff a lot, but I'm not disowned and my mother and brother weren't in the hospital close to death**

Riley's point of view

I went to Olympus because I thought they wouldn't kick me in the gut like Aaron did. So when I got there they were fighting. Hard. Ares was screaming because he got hurt. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I knew how; I sang.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,

that I want and I need, everything that we should be,

I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

and she's got everything that I've had to live without,"

"Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny,

that I can't even see, anyone when he's with me.

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"

**(chorus)**

**"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**the only reason I keep wishing on that wishing star.**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**don't know why I do"**

"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

and there he goes so perfectly,

the kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love,

look in those beautiful eyes and know that she's lucky 'cause"

**(chorus)**

"So I drive home alone, as I drive turn out the light,

i'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

the only one who's got a enough of me to break my heart.

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up but there's never enough,

and he's all that I need to fall into"

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

Everyone is silent and just looking at me. "Sorry. You were fighting. Oh, Ares, your wound's better." I said, trying to fill the silence. "Child..." Zeus said. Then what had just happened on a wall ."WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled. Athena said, "Sorry child, we needed to know what had happen." I was about to say something back but then my father called. "_Riley,Riley, Riley your music has changed the gods. Way help me out of my prison!" _

"NO, NO!" My voice was more than one voice. I turned around to see all my friends and _Aaron_. Then all went black.


	3. Death of a Loved One

**Aaron's point of view**

When Riley had her dad in her, her hair grew long and darkened into a pitch black color and blew like it's in wind. Then her eyes went all gold, no whites of it all gold. After that, she turns into this giant thing of power that's the color of... everything, yet also nothing. That was it.

People can say I am a jerk, and try to kill me, but when they hurt Riley or say I don't care/love her, that is what makes me go into full out fighting mode. Riley was in the ball of power and screaming in pain, so I did the first thing that came into my head. I ran up, stabbed the ball of light so that I could get Riley out. Seeing what I was doing, the others came to help me get her out fine. Reed, since he was really, really, REALLY tall got up to the the ball of power and got her head. Jaycee, and Liam also came seeing as they were the last of the tall people. Behind me, all the others were getting a place ready for Riley. Even though Riley was out of the power ball, she was still screaming in pain, as she yelled this at us, "Make it stop! The past of myself is coming back!" I looked at my twin.

Jaycee looked like she was the one in pain. "Riley, it's okay! Where are you now?" Jaycee asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "No! Daddy I can't do anything! It's not my fault they got sick!" Riley screamed as tears following down her cheeks heavily. Liam looked like he was really mad. He looked up at the gods and said, "Why are you just sitting there? You're gods! And if you let her die right in front of you, you're no better than Kronos and Gaea together!" Liam shouted. Then silence. Suddenly, Riley said in a voice like nails on a chock bored, "Foolish girl! I am your father! I created you! I have power over you!" All in the room held their breath, we can't do anything now. It's all Riley's fight now.

**Riley's point of view**

The thing to have your life pass before your eyes, isn't really fake or just flashbacks. You live them again, feel them again. When my ... When Kronos spoke through me, it was like a pain of no other. I was giving into it when I thought,_ He is NOT my father, NOT my fate to serve him. When there is somewhere to go to when needed! _

I said, "Kronos, you may have created me, but you AREN'T my father! It's NOT my fate to serve you when needed!" I felt it going away, the pain, I mean."You call on me only as a way to get out ...!" The pain came back, now stronger than ever. Just than Rachel said,

"Pain shall take the beloved here  
>But the pain shall be never more,<br>One more chance she must make it count,

The music is a passage use it as a close

The soul of a hero could come back"

All the others looked blank. Even Apollo didn't know what to do, but I  
>did. I had to kill myself. She had said, "Music is a passage use it<br>as a close." So as I die I have to sing.

"Pain will die with me!"

I start singing:"If the strong fall to their knee's I will stand,  
>The pain can take the hero's of time, but I am still here,<br>I have seen the devil with evil hate in his eyes,  
>But you can't stop my world yet<br>You can't stop me from loving him,  
>You can't stop my dreams from soaring,<br>You can't make rain that will wash away this pain,  
>My soul is free from you."I stop singing. But before I die I need to say it to them, "Thank you! Aaron you broke my heart yet I still l-l-love you. Reed and Maggie I<br>wish you the best. Jaycee, you were always like a sister to me. I love you and hope you achieve greatness. Liam, you're weird, you're psychotic, but you're a good friend of mine. I hope you find that special someone. Jessica, we've been friends for as long as I can remember, I will miss you and hope (in the nicest way possible) that I do not see you for a while. Izzy, you were always there for me when I was sad, thank you. Jack, I hope you end up marrying a hot dog *giggles*. Grace, try not to kill anyone while I'm gone, okay? You rock, girl. Alex, try to be more maturer- Jaycee, I don't care if it's more mature, it was a joke! Guys, you are the bestest friends I could ever have! I will miss you all! Goodbye, my old friends." I look at Hades and he nods. "With this blade I keep my evil father away from the world and my friends!" I said as I stabbed myself. I hear a faint scream from all of my friends. I hear Jaycee crying and see her run to my then, all my senses closed down. Then, there was nothing.


	4. Afterlife, And Secrets

Rliey's point of view

Death is painful. Time passes slower. You can't stay awake. I didn't want to die. I wanted to laugh with my friends again, I wanted to be on the swim team again, I wanted to hurt my enemys again, I wanted to listen to my music again, and I... I wanted to live again. Hades told me that i could live in his palace so that i couldn't get hurt from other souls. I said yes, hoping that I could see my friends when they visit.

_Where is the happiness,_

_Where is the dreams down here,_

_Death is everywhere around me,_

I sang to myself as I looked around my new room. It was my faveorite colors blacks,blues,and greens. I didn't hear the shouting below me because of my sound-proof walls.

Aaron's P.O.V

What Riley said to me before she... d-d-died, made me feel terrible. I wouldn't get out of bed, for a mounth. Jaycee would have to force herself and everyone else to eat. Jaycee and I were crying with each other, when Jessica came in screaming. "RILEY IS LIVING IN MY DAD'S PALACE!" she screamed. "WHAT?" Jaycee and I yelled as we jumped up. "He is letting us visit, so get off your lazy butts!"Jessica told us.

Riley's P.O.V

_i need the people i love around me,_

_I need the people that give me hope,_

_I need my friends,_

_" _I AM SO BORED!" i shouted not caring because of the walls. " Riley, STOP WITH THE MUSIC!" shouted a mean voice. "NEVER!..."

Jaycee's P.O.V

"RILEY!" i screamed at the top of my lungs as soon as we entered the palace. " Jaycee, you'll wake the dead!" Liam said to me. Pshs, problely mad that he was the last to know about the visit. "And, Miss Jaycee* ,her walls are sound-proof." a dark figure said from the shadows. "DADDY!" Jessica shouted IN MY EAR! "Lord Hades." we all saidbut Jessica, who ran up and hugged him. "I will lead the way." Hades said, in a tune that some what said he .. _cared._ How could the dead care?

Anyway he lead us to a door that was made of Riley's faveorite colors. There was music notes all around it. I heard a sigh from the lord of the dead." Riley, Stop with the music!" "NEVER! I might be in hell but that doesn't mean hermes can't give me music!" Came the voice through a little box thinging on the door. "Riley, Get your butt out here!" He yelled as loud as he could. As she opened the door really, _really_ slowly, she says " Omigod I thought jaycee was the only one that could scream enough to wake the dead!"

I hmphed. Riley's eyes got as big as the moon as she screamed" OMIGODZ! i MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! Wait you guys aren't dead are you please tell me that your not dead?" We laughed at Riley's werid look. " No we aren't dead!" Alex Z. said. "Good! Come on in!" She said with a smile bigger than i have EBER SEEN IT!

_I'd lie by taylor swift_

_I don't think that passager seat _

_has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_He never fall in love he swears,_

_as he runs through his hair,_

_I laugh cause i hope he's wroung,__And i don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, i fake a smile,__That i know his faveorite songs,_

_And i Could tell you his faveorite color's green,__He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth,__His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,__And if you asked me is i love him,_

_I'd lie_

She sang around her room. Then all the girls and both Alexs, And Reed say " Ohoh Did Riley find someone she likes?" Riley turned more red than a firetruck. "WHAT?" asked everyone else. So really only the guys minus Reed and Alexs'(is that what you do?). " Yes I meet someone." She said. "WHHHAAAATTTT?" Everyone asked. Riley laughed so hard tears were coming out. I looked over, and I saw Aaron's, and Liam's face. " They look like they just heard that there is no bacon down here!" Jessica laughed. " WAIT NO BACON! NOOOOO!" Riley yelled

But then she started to look pained. "R-R-Riley?" Jack asked. "UGH, HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE GONE! THAT'S WHY I FREAKIN' DIED!" She screamed. " AUGH! HADES GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP HERE AND TELL ME WHY IS HE COMING BACK STRONGER?" Riley screamed more.

" I-i-i-I can't do this again! i can't just keep dieing." She was saying. But then she started to change. Not into the father one but WOW! She had long brown hair with a strike of every color in it, changeing color eyes, and a dress that was also changeing colors.

" Yes. The oldest oracle said there would be a hero, that was a titan's daughter, and her friends would have more power than Zeus him self. The titan's daughter would keep growing stronger untill she was more powerful than all the gods then she would kill her father. Riley you have just started to grow stronger. You all will become Gods or Goddesses." Wow.


	5. Training Will Start NOW

**I don't own Stand in the Rain, Superchick does.**

* * *

><p>Liam's P.O.V<p>

Wow. Us, our little weird, outcast group from 5th grade, (plus Zane but he just was like in the shadows and being all child-of-hades like) are going to be gods. I am super excited.

Maybe I should explain who Zane is? He is a son of hades, and during Riley's time in the Underworld he has kept her company and been like a brother.

"What the heck?" Jack said. "Um, it seems that because you are my friend, you all are going to turn into gods like me. Ummm sorry?" Riley stated to everyone. "Why would you be sorry? This is FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Maggie said. I have to agree with Maggie," Reed, well, agreed. "Awww! Reed can't say no to his girl friend!" I laughed out. I heard someone say, "At least he is there for her and loves her." Oh, wow. That would be Miss Riley as she glares at Aaron. Aaron pretends like he didn't notice, but I saw the pain in both their eyes.

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found._

Riley takes out a phone. You could hear her try to calm down.

"Hello, _Mike_. I trust _mother _and _brother_ are ok, now that I've been out of that house for... How long? Oh yeah, 10 years!" she said with a voice that oozed vemon. After a second Riley's eyes started to fill with tears.

"_NEVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" _Riley yelled into the phone. She slams it shut then puts on one of her fake smiles. "To what mortals think to be heaven."

Zane's POV

Um. Ok... Why was my like-a-sister-to-me crying? Yes we got to be like brother and sister, but I didn't want to make her tell me things she didn't want to. "Hey, sis. You okay?" I said. I'm not good with the living, so if it sounded ,weird not my fault. "I'm... Fine," She lied. Okay, I may not be good with people but, yeah, even I knew that was a lie. But Jaycee, Riley's best friend, seems to be very open with her, "Riley, stop lying who was that?"

Riley looked down at the grown ashamed. I looked at Jaycee astonished. Could someone really feel okay doing this? I don't that's one fact I just have to face.

"We're here!" Jaycee said. I didn't notice we were in a cloud or that we even MOVED. How does one miss something like that? Now for the worst part the ride up. The only bad thing is it doesn't exactly feel good to a child of Hades' stomach when you ride around on a freaking cloud. I sighed. "Ugh. I hate the ride up there!" I whined. Mini-Bieber bursted out laughing. "We. Are. Already. Here!" he laughed.

Riley's POV

I shook my head at them. This was the first time I didn't laugh at one very close friends's weird things. I pushed open the huge doors to the Gods' thrown-room. Everyone stopped laughing. I started to talk right away. "We have been told by Hades that we were to become Gods. First, is this statement true? Second, if it is true we will need training to become proper Gods with no fear." Everyone stared at me ."What? Are you really that surprised that I can talk like a child of Athena? Or close to it?" I said. "Yes, what Hades said is true, and we will train you. And yes we ARE surprised epsically since your mortal father-" I stopped Athena before she could finish. "Do NOT call any of those men my father!" I snapped at Athena.

"Um... W-w-w-who will be training us?" Izzy said in a small voice.

"Isabella, you will be trained by Hera,

Jaycee and Aaron will be trained by Ares,

Grace, Elizabeth, and John will be trained by Hermes,

Graeme and Liam will be trained by Hephaestus,

Reed, _Maggie_, and _Alex_ will be tarined by Dionysus,

Zane and Riley will be trained by all of us, seeing as they are the most powerful."

I smirked at this. Zane and me high-fived. Jaycee looked astonished, "N-no! I refuse! Daddy I want you to train me! And why should Zane be more powerful then me? He's the son of Underworld scum. Don't get me wrong, usually I respect Uncle Hades but this is bloody mad! And Ares has a temper just as bad as mine and therefore we are DOOMED if we are together! PLEASE Dad!" Zeus put his mouth in a strait line. You could tell he was very moved by her argument. "And if not Zeus, Athena," Aaron added. Underworld scum? WELL THEN! But I guess she almost had a point there, about the power thing.

It was always Jaycee and me, the powerful ones.

"Athena...? Me...? Maybe. You make a good point about the temper thing, though. We'll see how it goes and if all takes a turn for the worst, Athena or myself will train you two. Happy darling?" Zeus said. Jaycee nodded happily, probably determined to make her and Ares' time together FAIL. "But Dad, I suggest separating Ares and me BEFORE the Earth splits in half..." Jaycee pushed. Zeus rolled his eyes, but even he could not hide his smile.

"Training starts... NOW!"


	6. Seeing things or fakes?

Riley's pov  
>Zane and I were waiting for a <strong>certain<strong> sun god to start training us.  
>Zane was wearing a short sleved shirt was a skull on it, along with<br>worn out black jeans. I on the other had was wearing a baggy, short  
>sleved black shirt, with some old soccor shorts that used to be my<br>brothers. I sighed, everyone **ELSE** got to start training but we have to  
>wait for Apollo to get his lazy butt over here. I saw Artmeis and I<br>went over to her. " Artmeis, what it is like to be a huntress? I mean  
>can you see the differness cleary?" I asked nervous about 1) my<br>friends hearing this 2) the answer. " Hmm. Well it's different for a different person. Why do you ask child?"  
>some. Why do you ask?" she answered. I shrugged. Then Zane called me<br>over, guess Apollo's **FINALLY** here. "ok now we only have a half hour  
>before we have to meet back here! We are going to be living throughout<br>our fears. You'll have to find a way to get out or prove it wrong."  
>Apollo said with his sunny smile." Ok!" we both said at the same time.<p>

***** Rileys training thinging*****  
>I was crovered in blood that wasn't my own. I looked down to see.. Oh<br>NO! M-m-my friends dying in front of me. I couldn't do anything! I  
>wanted to cry but I snapped my self out of it. ' <em>think think! Now how <em>  
><em>is it there no footprints any where<em>?' it was true  
>everything was mudy no way someone could have done this without<br>leaving on sign. "Very good Riley! You did that in less than 5 min."  
>Apollo said in the dream thing. Then everything went black.<p>

**** Zane's training thinging****  
>I was running. I was losing blood fast, I relized. I looked back to<br>see a... girl ( not going to say her name) with a knife and a evil grin on her face. She said in a  
>voice full of... THATS A GUYS VOICE! HOLY CRAP! GET THE KUSO<br>AWAY YOUR NOT THE GIRL I L- I mean JUST GET AWAY! " Good job  
>Zane! In only 5 min." then everything was black.<p>

Zane's pov  
>I woke up gasping for air. The first thing I did was check on was<br>Riley. She was in a ball form muttering and gasping. But when she saw  
>I was awake she hugged me! I could feel the blush on my face. I mean I<br>haven't been in contact with a LIVING person in forever! You know what  
>I don't want to talk any more ..<p>

Aaron's pov

I saw Riley talking to Artmeis but after their training I saw her HUG  
>Zane. I saw Riley teanse and saw the lighting in my hands was going<br>wild. Then Arse shouted " OI! Brats come over here!" we all rolled  
>eyes at him but still wen to him. I heard Riley gasp at the sight of<br>the three ladys. She bowed and said" welcome Fates, why is it that we  
>are graced with your persous?" she said. " Looks like someone has some<br>respect for her betters." one of them said. " May I speck my mind  
>fates?" Riley asked. " Yes you may." the one with the tooth said. "<br>Who do you think we are, idiots?" She spat out. We  
>all stared a her " What you think theese are the real fates? Does<br>anyone know about the fates? They always look like old ladys not  
>beautful young ladys! They would have never let me talk my mind, and<br>did you notice that Artmeis, Hera, and Athena aren't here?" Jaycee  
>muttered to herself about not knowing this and stupid liam... Well<br>isn't my sister just super cheerful today?  
>"The girl has been in the illioson I see." Arse said in a voice<br>different than... Well a guys! " Yes I have. Now I don't think arse  
>likes someone looking like him so why don't you change back into<br>yourselves?" Riley said again  
>The fates had changed into them selves again and then told us why they<br>had find out what god/goddess we would be


End file.
